People are utilizing portable electronic devices for an increasing number and variety of tasks in a variety of different settings. In some instances, users might want to capture information about products or people by using a camera of the electronic device. When the device is a smart phone or tablet computer that has a single camera on the back of the device, for example, a user typically will have to hold the device “upright” between the user and the object for which an image is being captured by the device. While such usage might be sufficient for capturing single images when used like a camera, there are an increasing number of tasks that utilize captured image information where it can be less than desirable to have to hold the device in such an orientation, particularly if the user is surrounded by other people and/or has to hold the device in that orientation for an extended period of time.